


Change the world

by devlandiablo



Series: O'ER THE RAMPARTS [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devlandiablo/pseuds/devlandiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three 18-word pieces appreciating Sebastian Stan, his roles as James Buchannan Barnes and Jack Benjamin, and the crossover potential between Kings and Captain America- because, let's face it- owwww.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the world

James Buchanan Barnes, Prince Jack Benjamin/Gilboa was a dream, an escape/Jack is executed, Winter Solider wakes 

David and Goliath, Steve and HYDRA/You should have let me die/There are no monarchs under ice

Even when I had nothing, I/You were the only real thing/Until the end of the line


End file.
